


You will find me (in places we've never been)

by Harryccino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Twitter, harry and liam are one direction, hendall is also a PR thing, louis is a pranksta, narbara is also a thing, niall is louis drinking buddy, ziam is a thing, zouis bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryccino/pseuds/Harryccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about pranks is that they're there for a good laugh, to make people happy. Until Louis kissed famous Harry Styles and everything turned wrong is the right way.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis is a giant pranksta and Harry is a famous boybander who just so happens to be Louis prank kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will find me (in places we've never been)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ACTUAL fic so please dont hate me if its utter shit.

Louis pushed the roll of toilet paper further up the lamp post and smiled to himself. He spun around the street, pulling his jacket further around him he smiled contently. The section of his sorority house strapped in rolls of toilet paper and colourful Christmas lights, the forecast said the snow would be delayed for the Christmas so Louis made his own snow, with a touch of creativity.

“What have you done?” his best mate, Zayn said from behind him, gobsmacked by how trashed the whole street of dorms looked in the London light. “You’ve officially cracked mate I swear, it’s half two in the morning and you’re TP-ing the Uni.” He said shaking his head.

Louis spun around to face him, the dim light of the street lights cascading his tired features but still showing his bright excited blue eyes and feathery brown hair, “It looks wonderful though, don’t you agree. Traditional White Christmas at Uni.” he said, spinning again to view the street.

Zayn just shook his head with a chuckle and walked back inside, Louis sat down on the dewy grass and pulled out his phone, recording the twinkling of the red and green lights and the toilet paper on his snapchat before uploading it and opening twitter.

Louis (@Louis_Tomlinson)

“Forecast said no white Christmas so I took matters into my own hands. Manchester students are in for a surprise in the morning”

He tweeted it and locked his phone and laid down on the wet grass, admiring the twinkling stars and flashing lights hanging from the poles, he looked over when he seen someone squatting beside him, “You do this?” they asked, their Irish accent noticeable for miles. Louis nodded, the Irish kid laughed and slapped him on the chest playfully, “Best thing I’ve seen since sliced bread.” He told him, Louis smiled and sat up.

“Started at 8 last night, y’know. S’not an easy task TP-ing the street and wrapping 12 billion meters of fairy lights around street poles.” He laughed. “I’m Louis.” He said, holding his hand out.

Irish laughed and shook his hand firmly, “I could imagine, I’d quit first pole.” He told him. “I’m Niall, from Ireland.” He added.

Louis stood up, “Figured that, you accent is as noticeable as anything really.” He told him, the two making their way down the street. “My mate owns a 24-hour bar, pints sound good?”

Niall nodded eagerly and followed beside him, “Tell me about yourself.”

\--

The two boys stumbled in the modern Uni bar half an hour later, drowsiness clear on their faces but laughter emitted from both of them, getting glances from the tired students with heads crammed in their textbooks and sipping the weak coffee Joe made for them, this was no ordinary bar.

“Joe my man!” Louis yelled from the door, Joe came up to the front bench, beaming his bright smile and holding up his favourite bottle of wine. “I just wrecked the street in the most delightful way and me and Niall want to celebrate 7 hours of it by drowning ourselves.” He told him, Joe already pouring 2 shots and sliding the two in front of them, neither hesitating to drown them in a matter of seconds flat. “More!” Louis said, slapping his hand on the wooden bar bench.

The three of them sat in silence drinking shot after shot until their hands were numb and their heads were woozy, leaving them with one other option. Fall asleep on the bar counter in the freezing cold at 5am on a Wednesday.

Louis woke up first, his ears ringing and his hair sticking to the side of his face from sleep. He looked at Niall, his chin dripping with drool and his cheek a bright pink from the alcohol, Louis punched his arm until he was awake, “What?” he mumbled groggily.

“Classes.” Was all Louis said to get Niall up, his bright blonde hair sticking up in every place and his blue eyes wide as he jumped off the bar stool and ran out the door not even saying bye, Louis laughed.

“Thanks for last night, Joe. See you later, maybe.” He said, slapping his mates’ cheek gently before picking up his coat and walking outside.

He almost forgot his reasons for getting piss drunk on a Wednesday night until he walked out into the freezing cold 9am Manchester weather, students were wandering around the place with confused faces staring at the toilet paper and twinkling Christmas lights, some taking photos and pushing the soggy paper out of their faces as they walked.

☼

Louis rushed through the drama building, dodging through the numerous amounts of students standing in the middle of the halls with their phones glued to their hands, “Move!” he yelled, shoulder-barging a freshman out of the way.

He made it to the classroom, Mr Grauman staring at him with an unimpressed frown. “Late. Again.” He said, his eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to the class.

“Yo dude, the school looks sick!” he heard as he walked to the back of the room, Louis smiled.

“I reckon.” Someone agreed.

Louis slid into his tiny desk chair, the whole class staring at him as well as Mr Grauman who was staring at him angrily, he slapped the board with the old wooden ruler, “Back to the front!” he yelled, everyone obeyed.

“Lou have you checked your phone this morning, twitter's blown up.” Zayn asked from beside him.

Louis looked at him confused and shook his head, “Nah, didn’t have time this morning, why?”

Zayn smirked. “Just check it.” He told him.

Louis gave him a look but pulled his phone from his back pocket and clicked on the twitter app, his mouth dropping as he read the headlines.

**“Daily Mail: University of Manchester student, Louis Tomlinson sets his goals to make a non-traditional White Christmas with toilet paper and Christmas lights. The 21 year old tweeted at 2am this morning, just days before Christmas break - “Forecast said no white Christmas so I took matters into my own hands; Manchester students are in for a surprise in the morning” and that’s exactly what he did, with the streetlights covered in layers of toilet paper resembling snow, Louis done an excellent job of making the White Christmas. Let’s just hope he doesn’t get into too much trouble.”**

Louis stared at Zayn shocked as he placed his phone on his desk, “It went viral?” he asked gobsmacked.

Zayn nodded his head, a wide smile spread along his tan face. “Uh-huh. And everyone’s seen it, you’re famous man!” he told him with an excited slap to the arm.

Louis looked at his phone, wondering how in the world he missed the fact that his bored-ness went viral and the thousands of missed calls from his mother and Lottie.

 _(7:43am) Lottie:_ LOUIS

 _(7:45am) Lottie:_ YOU FAILED TO TELL ME MY BROTHER IS FAMOUS??

 _(8:07am) Lottie:_ ANSWER YOUR PHONE DIMWIT

 _(8:43am) mum:_ Louis dear, you’re viral

 _(8:43am) mum:_ Mind telling me what happened honey?

“Tomlinson,” Mr Gruman grumbled from the front of the room, stick still in hand. “if you’re going to distract people get out, there’s some people that actually want to pass.” He told him.

Louis ignored him and flipped to the middle of his book, grabbing his pen and started writing the notes his least favourite teacher wrote down on the dusty chalkboard.

Louis got half-way through his writing before he was interrupted by Tina beside him. “You’re viral, Lou.” She told him, her obnoxious eyebrows overly drawn and her dramatic black eye shadow almost too dramatic for drama, Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I seen.” He told her flatly.

Tina not so subtly knocked her pen off her tiny desk and stood up, dropping down in her short dress to retrieve it and hit Louis arm on her way up, “Oh I’m so sorry.” She said, rubbing his bicep slowly.

“Tina Morgan this isn’t a sex ring sit down!” Grauman ordered, Tina huffed and sat down leaving Louis there smiling like an idiot at the girls’ (un)flirtatious ways.

“The fuck was that?” Zayn whispered to him as he turned back around.

Louis shrugged and flicked his messy fringe to the right, “Have no idea, she’s tryna get my viral dick but my viral dick doesn’t want her.” Zayn let out a loud laugh, clasping his hand over his mouth immediately; Louis smiled smugly and finished writing down the rest of the notes.

\--

“We should go on a prank crawl.” Zayn suggested as they packed up their books. “Y’know, we get that app that tells us the dare things and we have to do them, we’ll get points.” He said.

“What do we get if we win?” he asked.

“Uh,” Zayn thought, following Louis out of the drama building. “Free drinks?” he suggested.

Louis hummed, “Sounds fair enough, I’m in.” he told him. “You get the app and we’ll start, I have to go into town and get pants, mine are dirty and I’m not seeing mum for another month.“ He said. “Ah that reminds me.” He said to himself, pulling his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it to call his mother.

Zayn followed behind him quietly tapping away at his phone until he downloaded the app. He showed Louis who gave him thumbs up and continued talking to his mum.

“Yeah mum, I got bored. No I’m not sick and I haven’t been mobbed… no mum. Yes okay… okay, love- mum I’m fine school’s great. Yes Zayn’s right behind me, we’re going shopping. Okay bye love you” he hung up before she could say anything else and pocketed his phone with a heavy sigh.

“Got the app.” Zayn said, handing Louis his phone to scroll through the numerous amounts of dares.

“Oh do this one first.” Louis told him, handing his phone back with a smirk.

Zayn looked at the dare cautiously while Louis just smirked at him, his fluffy fringe pushed to the side of his face and his white Adidas clad feet skipping in excitement with his book bag hanging off his shoulder, Zayn shrugged.

Louis watched as Zayn sped up in front of him until he was within the small crowd of University students, he looked back at Louis and gave an anxious smile before slapping the man’s arse quickly and running back beside Louis, “Oi,” the man yelled out, stopping to look around at the pedestrians beside him before frowning and turning back around to cross the road, Louis slapped his thigh as he laughed, Zayn watching with an uneasy smile.

“Okay your turn.” He said taking back his phone and scrolling through the pages of dares. “This.” He said.

Louis looked at the dare and gave him a confident toothy grin as the two walked through the glass door of American Apparel, “You choose.” He told him.

Zayn smirked and scanned the packed shop, his eyes setting on the tan boy standing with a girl; his shoulders slumped in boredom, a pair of black sunnies sitting atop of a length of long curls.

Louis nodded in agreement and walked up to the man, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck softly before pulling him down, kissing him slowly and passionately, just a sweet kiss before pulling away and waltzing back next to Zayn who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at his best friends confidence.

Louis looked outside and seen an array of paparazzi outside the door, their cameras blinding the customers inside the small store. Louis grabbed the arm full of black skinny jeans from Zayn’s arm and walked to the counter, placing the mountain of pants down and pulling his wallet from his pocket, “What just happened?” Zayn whispered from beside him.

“I have no idea,” he told him softly, handing the checkout chick her money and taking the bag before walking to the door with Zayn.

He felt and arm tugging him as they reached the door, curly was pulling him back slowly but surely, Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but reached for Zayn, pulling him back too.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked curly.

“What’s wrong? You kissed me?” he asked, his words slow and steady.

“S’a dare, we’re playing a game.” He told him.

Curly smiled weakly and ran his hands through his hair, “Bit weird going out kissing strangers in public don’t ‘ya think?” he asked him.

Louis shrugged playfully, “I guess.”

Curly pulled a blue beanie from his arm full of shopping bags and placed it on Louis head, pulling it just above his eyes so his face was hidden but he could still see. “Don’t take this off until you get home, promise.” Louis nodded and held up his pinkie, curly grinning and wrapping his own pinkie around Louis tiny finger. “What’s your name?” he called out as Louis pushed the door open.

“Louis.” He yelled back before walking out the door, his face already being blinded by thousands of flashing lights. “Guess that’s it for our game then.” He said to Zayn who pulled his snapback over his eyes to shield then.

“I guess.”


End file.
